


ХХХ

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016





	ХХХ

Строгий образ Спока так удачно дополнялся вылетающими из его рта облачками белого пара, что Джим даже отвлекся от его отчета. Пришлось сказать:

— Что?

Спок строго взглянул на него, едва сморщив кончик очаровательно зеленого носа:

— Вы не слушали.

Джим повинился:

— Простите. Не могли бы вы повторить?

Спок вздохнул и повторил.

Дымились стаканчики с кофе, тоненько чихал суровый мистер Сулу, Ухура радовала взгляд прекрасным румянцем на темных щеках, а где-то в инженерном Скотти третьи сутки чинил систему терморегуляции. Джим очень подозревал, что тот не торопится — установившаяся на корабле температура была просто идеальна для двигателей.

Джим даже разрешил энсинам поддаваться умоляющим взглядам и приносить кофе — пять градусов выше нуля были совсем не мотивирующими для работы. Чехов то и дело растирал розовые уши розовыми пальцами, прятал нос в уродливый шарф крупной вязки, Сулу зябко кутался в толстый свитер, и даже Ухура сдалась и надела брюки.

Людям было холодно — Джим не мог представить, каково было Споку. Нет, вообще говоря, представлял — каждое утро он собственноручно будил Спока, в условиях пониженной температуры перешедшего в какой-то энергосберегающий режим, сам кутал его в одеяло, предлагал свитеры. Спок стойко держался, мотивируя тем, что не может так подрывать моральный дух экипажа, Джим настаивал, но пока что они договорились только о теплых подштанниках.

Пальцы у Спока подрагивали — наверняка онемевшие, зеленоватого цвета. Джим видел напряжение в его плечах, видел, как потемнели кончики острых ушей.

Ничего. Холодно на мостике. Джим знал, как согреть его после смены.

***

 

Спок ударился спиной о стену, но даже не подумал разорвать поцелуй. Джим его не винил — ему явно так было теплее, учитывая, как трепетало в боку его сердце. Как у птички колибри, или мыши. Джим прижал к его боку ладонь, чтобы лучше почувствовать это трепетание, отодвинулся от Спока, глотая столь необходимый воздух.

Они соприкоснулись лбами, и Джим улыбнулся, потер пальцами кончик острого уха, вызывая дрожь.

— По всем правилам, — сказал он, гладя короткие колкие волоски на шее Спока. — Нам нужно быть голыми и в постели.

Спок немедленно согласился, и они перебрались в капитанскую кровать, раздевшись прежде, чем успели замерзнуть. Спок, правда, все равно покрылся мурашками, зябко прижался к Джиму под одеялами, и Джим поймал его пальцы, поцеловал замерзшие кончики, вобрал в рот. Ласково огладил бока, грудь, потер сжавшиеся от холода соски.

Шепотом спросил:

— Так теплее?

Спок кивнул, беспомощно искривив губы. Потянулся целоваться, и Джим, естественно, не мог ему отказать — встретил на полпути, прижался, целуя и гладя языком кромку ровных зубов. Оторвался вдохнуть, и на вдохе же прижался открытым ртом к шее Спока, впился зубами, едва не прорывая кожу.

Спок коротко и рвано выдохнул, обнял его руками, прижался бедрами:

— Джим…

Вот так вот. Он не говорил во время секса: возможно, боялся сказать что-то не то, а может, хранил какое-то вулканское достоинство, этого Джим не знал. А вот звать Джима по имени — это сколько угодно.

Джим набрал воздуха и нырнул под тяжелые одеяла.

Ого. Жарко.

Джим потерся носом о чужие ключицы, прихватил зубами. В пододеяльной темноте нащупал руку Спока, поднес ко рту чуть дрожащие пальцы и прикусил. Тело под ним содрогнулось, Спок гулко застонал, и Джим выбрался к нему, удобно устроился у него на груди, все еще посасывая его пальцы.

Вообще, ему куда больше нравилось заниматься сексом на одеялах, а не под ними. Он любил видеть Спока всего, любил целовать и гладить. Любил трахать его, любил, когда Спок трахал его.

Впрочем, сейчас тоже было ничего. Спок вцепился в него, как Боунз — в гипошприц, облизывал его челюсть, оставлял безболезненные укусы, целовал пальцами свободной руки, шептал «Джим!», и Джим чувствовал себя таким желанным, что снова набрал воздуха и нырнул под одеяло. Дальше, чем раньше.

Член Спока, твердый, влажный, ткнулся ему в щеку, и он потерся о него, как кот. Лизнул солоноватую головку, медленно вобрал в рот, медленно насадился ртом, принимая до основания. Качнул головой, примеряясь, и принялся сосать, урча и причмокивая, пальцами оглаживая округлые яички и щекоча теплую мошонку. Отсасывал, пока совсем не кончился воздух, и снова выбрался наверх, только чтобы угодить в крепкие объятия.

— Ты очень привлекателен, когда к твоим кожным покровам так приливает кровь, — на одном дыхании выдал Спок, и Джим рассмеялся. Встрепанный, позеленевший — Спок был безумно красив, и Джим бы дорого отдал, чтобы посмотреть: метался ли он, когда Джим отсасывал ему? Закусывал ли губы? Закрывал ли глаза?

— Хочешь, повторю?

Спок покачал головой, коснулся его щеки носом — желал какого-то рода внимания:

— Ты был очень эффективен, и ощущения были бесконечно приятными, но я бы хотел, чтобы мы все-таки приступили к сексу с проникновением.

И позеленел еще сильнее.

Джим немедленно зацеловал его теплые щеки, поерзал у него между ног, запустил руку вниз и обхватил его член рукой:

— Ну, я за смазкой не полезу. Твоей естественной хватит, как думаешь?

— Думаю, ее будет достаточно.

И умолк: видимо, рука Джима на члене снова перевела его в бессловесный режим.

Джим поцеловал его в нос, принялся водить рукой — не столько возбуждая, сколько вымазывая ладонь во впечатляющем количестве скользкого преэякулята. Скользнул ему между ягодиц, размазывая смазку, вдавил средний палец внутрь.

Они делали это слишком часто и слишком увлеченно, чтобы требовалась долгая подготовка, поэтому через пару минут Джим уже заменил пальцы членом, неспешно толкнулся, переплетая пальцы Спока со своими. Спок тут же обхватил его ногами, запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Джим согласно поцеловал его в подбородок, лизнул, начиная медленно раскачиваться, и Спок встречал его движениями бедер.

Они никуда не торопились, и Джим смаковал неспешные, уверенные движения, плотную хватку мышц на своем члене, тихие вздохи, которым Спок позволял сорваться с губ.

Когда-то ему хотелось, чтобы Спок кричал под ним, метался, рвал ему спину в кровь — все, что угодно, лишь бы показал, что с Джимом ему хорошо, что он наслаждается. Сейчас он видел — тихие вздохи вполне успешно заменяли Споку крики.

Спок начал сбиваться с ритма — хотел больше и сильнее, но Джим зацеловал его:

— Тише, тише. У нас еще куча времени. Просто позволь себе чувствовать.

По контакту кожи с кожей он ощущал растущее нетерпение, но хотел не звериной страсти — хотел медленного пресыщения ощущениями, хотел, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше.

Спок его, кажется, понял — ткнулся теплым лицом ему в плечо, обнял за плечи, всегда аккуратный, всегда чуткий. Его руки не оставляли следов и никогда не причиняли боли, хотя могли бы легко переломить любую кость в теле Джима. Удивительным казалось, как Спок мог сохранять такой контроль даже прогибаясь под Джимом, но Спок есть Спок.

Жаркий узел в низу живота постепенно стягивался, и Джим не выдержал — толкнулся сильнее, поцеловал, прошептал:

— Подожди...

Но не успел закончить — кончил, прижавшись так крепко, что Спок охнул. Замер, смакуя пульсацию горячих мышц, и, собрав остатки сил, снова нырнул под одеяло.

Спок кончил молча, вплетя пальцы в его волосы.

Они лежали, отдыхая, и Джим лениво гладил Спока по животу, наслаждаясь ощущением теплой кожи под пальцами. Вспомнил кое-что:

— Эй! Ты согрелся?

Спок лениво взглянул на него из-под ресниц, перекатился на бок и поцеловал.

Джим счел это за положительный ответ.


End file.
